


I think I want to marry you

by vannabug



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannabug/pseuds/vannabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a headcanon, I bring you another work. Noodle and 2D finally come to the day where they tie the knot. Come and be a guest at their wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I want to marry you

She could feel herself shake. The day had finally come and she was a mix of excited and nervous. she sat still as Murdoc did her make up, Paula did her hair and CyNoodle painted her nails. 

"Open." Murdoc spoke having finished his job along with Paula. 

"Calm down kiddo." Paula smiled at her in the mirror putting her hands on her shoulders. "You look amazing. He's a lucky guy." Murdoc took a step back then ran a couple of fingers through her hair brushing it behind her ear.

"I'll leave you so you can finish getting ready."  CyNoodle stood up after she finish her work on her human twins nails. Murdoc shut the door after he left leaving the three alone. Paula and CyNoodle got out Noodles white, drop waist gown. The dress had white cloth cherry blossoms wrapping her bust, waist, hips and skirt. 

"Thanks guys." Noodle stood, removing her bathrobe and lifting her arms. The two brides maids helped her into the dress. They zipped and buttoned the dress then added her veil. Paula pulled it over her face.

"Look at yourself sweetie... You look amazing" Noodle turned looking at herself. A small smile formed on her face. Her hair was pulled back in a low side bun, letting her bangs fall around her face. She took a deep breath grabbing her flowers. the other two followed her out of the room heading down the stairs.

* * *

2D paced back and forth in front of the archway. Russel took him by the shoulders holding him still.

"Dude, calm down." 

"I'm trying, I swear." He took a seat on one of the guests chairs. Their guests walked around talking, enjoying the weather and some of them finding their seat. He sighed putting his head into his hands. " She could do a lot better than me you know..." 

"Man, shut up. She loves you and if she didn't she would be upstairs getting in a white gown for you" Murdoc ran out, in a clear hurry.

"She's ready."

2D's heart skipped a beat on the though of seeing her. He got up quickly, Standing next to the preacher who offered a calm smile. Murdoc ran back into the house. The guests taking their seats quickly as the music started. 

Murdoc stood besides Noodle, linking arms with her. she held the flowers tight, playing with her engagement ring.  CyNoodle linked arms with Russel ,being to short to hold the train. The two walked out and Noddle took a deep breath as the que music for her started a few moments after. Paula took the train into her hands. Murdoc walked with Noodle out of the house. The sun hitting her face causing her to close her eyes.

"Hey Noodle..." Murdoc ,for the first time in a while, spoke in a calm and kind tone 

"Yeah?" She looked up at him. To her, He was the closest to a dad she ever had. she remembered when she asked him if he'd walk her down the aisle. He was so happy, he actually cried and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you... and you look beautiful." She smiled as they stopped. He lifted her veil and kissed her forehead. she quickly hugged him, whispering so only he could hear her.

"Thanks for being my dad."  he hugged back and 2D took her hand after she let Murdoc go. 2D smiled at her, helping her into place. He mouthed _hello._ She smiled doing it back holding his hands.  The world faded away, leaving them together.

"You.. You look... wow.." He blushed slightly. The person in front of him was about to become his wife and hell, he didn't know what he did to get her but he was happy she was. 

"You, do to. I mean handsome. " She smiled as he rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"Noodle, do you have your vows." She looked at the preacher and nodded  "Good, you may begin."

"Stuart pot, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." She smiled as CyNoodle handed her his ring and she slide it on to his finger. He took a deep breath begin his.

“Noodle,I see these vows not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you.." he wiped his eyes tears running down his face "S-sorry.. Care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you;" She smiled crying as well rubbing his cheeks as he went on "Build with you and live with you." He got her ring on her finger and the preacher spoke ones more ending with  _you may now kiss the bride._ He wasted no time with pressing his lips to hers. she smiled wrapping her arms around him. They broke the kiss smiling and laughing as people clapped. 2D look over at Murdoc and Russel. Russel was a mess and Murdoc gave a thumbs up.  He raised her had in the air with his, going back down the aisle.

 


End file.
